As a control apparatus for an opening/closing member of vehicle adapted to, for example, an automobile, the control apparatus for controlling an electric motor for opening and closing the opening/closing member has been known so far. Specifically, the control apparatus controls the electric motor in a manner where a speed of the electric motor reaches a predetermined target speed. Further, such control apparatus detects an entrapment of an object.
Specifically, the control apparatus detects the entrapment of the object when the speed of the electric motor is reduced so as to be equal to or less than a predetermined threshold which used for detecting an entrapment. When the entrapment is detected, the opening/closing member, which has been moved in one direction, is controlled so as to move in an opposite direction, as a result, an excessive pressure from the opening/closing member is not applied to the object.
When the entrapment is detected on the basis of the speed reduction of the electric motor as mentioned above, an entrapment may be mistakenly detected (an error of the entrapment detection) due to effects from its environment and disturbance. In order to improve an accuracy of the entrapment detection, various apparatuses have been proposed so far (e.g., apparatuses disclosed in JP 2005232753A).
JP 2005232753A disclosed a control apparatus for an opening/closing member of vehicle by which an entrapment is detected by calculating a speed difference (angular acceleration) between a current speed of the electric motor and a previous speed calculated a predetermined time before, by calculating a integration value by integrating the; speed difference, and by comparing the calculated the integration value to a predetermined threshold. As a result, possibility of error of the entrapment detection due to an instantaneous pulsing motion of the speed of the electric motor, the pulsing motion being caused by the disturbance, is lowered. However, according to the disclosed control apparatus, because the target speed of the electric motor is reduced in accordance with, for example, the position of the opening/closing member of the vehicle, and the speed of the electric motor is reduced so as to follow the target speed, the integration value is also reduced.
A need thus exists to provide a control apparatus for an opening/closing member of vehicle by which an accuracy of the entrapment detection is improved.